The Worst Day of My Life
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: I was having the worst day of my life. I blame it all on Josh, but he would beg a differ. I didn't want to have to punch him then kick him in the balls but I did. Then I threatened Liam...with a spoon. Then I insulted Harry. Then I ran away. But for some reason Liam still came after me. A nice One-Shot.


**So new story! Yay. This is a One-Shot.**

**This person is as you can guess cranky. I'm sorry if you don't like her but this is what I imagined.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1D or Josh Devine.**

I didn't think my day could get much worse, I mean really.

For starters I was late waking up, that's never a good way to start the day.

I then had checked out of my hotel in the beautiful city of Los Angles then making my way to LAX.

My cab driver got lost about three times.

I was finally doing what I wanted since I was 13 years old. I was traveling to my dream cities.

I had finished my last week of my junior year at college in late May. I had then went home for two weeks to my comfy home in Long Island, New York.

Then my adventure began.

I left for LA and I wouldn't be coming home for six and a half weeks.

I had spent five full days in LA doing all kinds of things, which included the tourist attractions, and the clubs.

Now I was heading to the city where I have wanted to go since I first heard the Beatles.

London, England.

It was and still is my dream city.

I was taking a Red-Eye all the way there.

Once I landed I was going to meet up with my best friend, Audrey. I had known her since first grade where we hated each other. We always explain it as if we had the mouths like we do now, we would be cursing the other out constantly. But that soon changed where we finally bonded over our favorite sport, softball.

Ever since we have been inseparable.

She had flown over two days before I did, so at least one of us wouldn't be a bitch on wheels at the beginning of our adventure.

I had checked in for my flight to Heathrow Airport and was then in line for security when I was hit with a brick.

I was already pissed, I was running late and I could not afford to miss this flight. It didn't help that I am not a morning person, and that it was currently 5 o'clock in the morning.

I spun around to see a guy who was about my age standing there with a guilty look on his face.

He had a gage in one of his ears, and had what I could see as two tattoos. He had brown hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry one of me mates threw a football and it seemed to have hit you, I'm sorry." he said in a thick British accent.

I didn't feel like talking so I just turned back around without saying another word.

"I'm Josh." he said, "What's your name?"

"It doesn't really matter. It's not like you would actually remember me in five days." I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry my mate hit you but that gives you no reason to be all rude to me when I apologized. Do you have a problem with me?" Josh asked getting annoyed.

"Do I have a problem? Let's see, I hate mornings and I might miss my plane because freaking taxi companies can't hire anyone who actually knows how to speak English! And on top of that, I have British dudes hitting me in the head with footballs and one that won't leave me alone. And if you must know Josh I'm on my period so that just makes everything so much better, right?" I snapped.

He looked stunned.

I turned away from him, fuming.

I heard his footsteps walk away from me and to another spot farther back in line.

Soon it was my turn to go through security which didn't take too long. I then grabbed myself a Starbucks coffee and a glazed scone.

I had then walked over to the gate where I pulled out my iPad. I logged onto facebook and checked my news feed.

Everyone seemed the same no one misses me. They might miss Audrey but certainly not me.

Suddenly there was a person standing above me.

I looked up to see Josh standing there smirking at me.

"Oh god." I muttered.

"Nice to see you too!" he said sarcastically.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I wanted to know what seat your sitting in." he said.

I looked at my boarding pass, the seat read F4.

"Ah, it looks like I'll be right behind you on the plane." he said.

"Shit." I muttered, "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Maybe." he said with a smug look on his face.

Josh then stood up from the seat next to me and walked away.

This was going to be a long flight.

Not soon after we're we boarding the plane.

Surprisingly enough the plane wasn't jammed pack. There were a decent amount of seats open. This included the two next to me.

"Please strap yourselves into your seats and turn off all electronics until further notice." the flight attendant instructed.

Something pushed on the back of my chair.

I groaned knowing it was Josh trying to annoy me.

"Hi. I don't believe we've met. I'm Josh. What's your name?" he asked from behind me.

"Please don't bother me." I said.

"Okay, I'm trying to start over. You are going to need a friend while you're over in England. Some of us Brits aren't very nice. So again, I'm Josh, Josh Devine." he said.

I knew that name.

I let out a deep breath, "Fine. Hi I'm Ally, Ally Soto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ally." he said with a smile.

I turned back around in my seat waiting for take-off.

Josh Devine, where did I know that name from.

Then it hit me.

Josh Devine, drummer for the band One Direction.

And he's with his friends coming from LA.

Does that mean One Direction might be on this plane?

Oh god. Weirdest day ever.

It put in my ear buds when the attendant told us we could and I put on the song 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz.

I looked out the window seeing all of California disappearing below me.

Sooner or later I dozed off.

I dreamt of London with Audrey. I even dreamt that I met the Queen. That's when I knew it was defiantly a dream.

I woke up when we were flying over New York. I looked down but I couldn't see anything. I knew I wouldn't but I had to try. I missed home even if everyone else didn't notice I was gone.

It took another seven hours on the plane until we started our decent to Heathrow.

I couldn't wait to see Audrey. I had missed her.

You see we both go to Syracuse University in New York. I was majoring in Ancient Civilization History, and minority in Music Theory and Music Composition.

Audrey wanted to be a music teacher. End of story. She loved music just as much as I do but I love history and that's what I chose.

We both live off campus in a small apartment with only two bedrooms, one full bathroom, a half bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. I wasn't a bad place it was just right for us.

When we landed I couldn't be happier to get off this plane.

I went through baggage pick up quickly but it seemed that there was a hold up at customs.

I started rocking back and forth on my feet, I was getting impatient.

"Someone is jumpy." someone said from behind me.

I turned to see Josh, "Shut up Josh."

"And to think we were starting over and this time on a better note." he commented.

"I'm still stressed and I'm still not having a good day. I want to see my best friend and go to my hotel and hopefully when I wake up in the morning I won't be a bitch on wheels." I explained annoyed.

"Oi! Mate. There you are." said a new voice.

I looked over Josh's shoulder to see none other than Liam James Payne of One Direction.

He was my favorite. I loved all of the boys but I liked Liam the most. I didn't know why though.

But that didn't change the fact I was stressed and that Josh was pissing me off.

Liam came up next to Josh and patted his back. He looked at me, "Hello."

"Hi." I said dryly. Wow I was really cranky.

"I'm Liam and you are?" he asked.

Gosh he's perfect.

"Cranky." Josh snorted.

I scrunched my nose in annoyance. Nobody calls me cranky but me.

"I'm really learning how to not like you." I said.

"Come at me bro." he said in a terrible New York accent.

"I see you noticed I'm from New York. Congratulations. Something you should know is us New Yorkers all know how to break a jaw. If you want me to come at you I'll be more than happy to break your jaw." I said.

"I'd like to see you try." he said with a sly smile.

Let me clear this up, I can't break a jaw but I can kick, hard.

"Really? You sure you won't complain?" I asked.

"Positive." he said.

I raised my fist and swung at his head. He deflected. I kept going switching arms to distract him.

"Not so tuff huh?" he asked.

"No I am." I said.

I swung one last time then kicked him in the balls.

"Oof." Josh groaned.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Liam said.

"Do want me to kick you too? Or should I just go grab a spoon?" I snapped.

Liam's eyes widened in shock and fear.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"I-I uh." I stuttered.

I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I dropped my suitcase and carryon and ran.

When I turned around I bumped into a brick.

It was Harry Styles.

"Sorry." he said.

"Watch it man whore." I spat.

Holy fucking crap what the hell is wrong with me?

I don't know how long I was running for. I think two minutes.

I was absolutely ashamed.

I found a bench and sat down on it, pulling my knees to my chest and putting my head down.

I began to silently sob.

_'I'm so stupid'_ I thought.

"Ally?" asked a gentle voice.

I didn't look up, I didn't even move. I was too ashamed.

Someone sat down next to me.

I looked up feeling the persons gaze on me.

It was Liam.

"You alright?" he asked.

I laughed, "You're asking me if I'm alright? I just threatened you with a spoon! And the look on our face, it was so scared. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we all have bad days." Liam said smiling.

"Yeah but I bet on your bad days you don't kick people in the balls. Or threat and insult international pop stars." I laughed.

"No, although once I kicked Niall so hard he was crying for two hours and he was still hurting the next day." he said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah but you're a guy, you have more power than I do." I stated.

"Doesn't mean anything it just proves I lose my temper too and I'm some big international pop star." Liam said.

I don't know how but he made me feel better. I was starting to like him as a person not Liam Payne from One Direction.

I laughed, "Wow, cocky much?"

"No, just observant." he stated.

I looked out to see the crowded airport. People running, walking, talking on cell phones, texting, listening to music.

"And what are you observing right now?" I asked.

He looked down at me and smiled, "How beautiful you are."

I blushed slightly.

Then I laughed, "Don't try to flatter me Mr. Payne. I'm not beautiful. And to convince you I have had people call me ugly."

"Then they were either blind or out of their minds because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." he said.

I looked up into his wonderful brown eyes. And suddenly I was drowning in his eyes.

They were amazing.

Out of nowhere we both seemed to be leaning in.

Our lips touched for a second and for that one second I was in heaven.

"We should start heading back." I said standing up.

On our way back to our luggage I asked, "Liam, how do you know my name?"

"When you were asleep on the plane I came and sat next to Josh. He told me about you and he mentioned you weren't having a great day. Also I'm sorry for hitting you with that football." he explained.

My eyes widened, "So you're the asshole who hit me huh?"

"Well this asshole his happy he did hit you." he said proudly.

I laughed.

Soon we reached a confused looking Harry and a scared Josh.

"Don't come near me." Josh said seriously.

"I'm not going to kick you again, well as long as you don't annoy me." I said with a sly smile.

I turned to Harry. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I'm having a bad day and I didn't mean it. That was not me. Well, it was me but that's not who I am. I'm sorry Harry." I said.

"It's alright love, we all have our bad days." he said smiling.

Thank god he forgave me.

All four of us made it through customs successfully and quickly.

I started looking for Audrey.

"ALLY!" I heard from behind me.

I turned to see my best friend.

I ran carrying my luggage which wasn't very light and hugged her.

Audrey had caramel brown hair that was very long. It was in a ponytail with the waves in her hair very visible. She had on sweats and a Syracuse University T-shirt on.

"Ahhhhhh Audge!" I yelled and hugged her again.

I always call her Audge. The way you pronounce it is aw-d-ja. The way we came up with that was there was a girl in one of our classes that was from the Bronx and she had the funniest accent ever so we picked up on it.

"We are going to have the best time ever! I didn't do anything without you. Well I went out to one club but I didn't drink so I was bored but now you're here and the fun begins!" she gushed.

"Well thanks for waiting!" I laughed.

Someone cleared their throat behind us.

I turned and saw Liam standing there awkwardly.

Audrey's jaw was dropped.

"Audrey this is Liam Payne. Liam Payne this is Audrey Koob." I introduced.

Audge looked at me like, 'is that the real Liam Payne?'

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"Yeah you too. How'd you meet?" she asked.

"Ally threatened me with a spoon," Liam started.

Out of nowhere Josh and Harry came up behind him.

"Called me a man whore," Harry said.

"And she kicked me in the balls." Josh finished.

"You must be so cranky!" Audrey laughed.

"Hell yes! But we are all good now right?" I asked.

The three boys nodded.

I said my goodbyes and started heading out of the airport with my best friend.

"ALLY! ALLY! ALLY SOTO!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

Liam was calling me.

"LIAM? LIAM?!" I called.

Someone grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around; it was Liam.

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"Call me crazy but I don't want to leave you. Ever." he said.

"Hu-"

I was cut off short by soft, gentle lips crashing onto mine.

I was on cloud nine.

After a minute when I was running out of breath I reluctantly pulled away.

"What does this mean?" I asked motioning to the space between us.

"It means I like you. A lot. And I want to get to know you better and I want you to go out with me." he said.

"You do?" I asked shocked.

"No. I'm just saying that because I can." he said sarcastically.

I laughed.

"But Ally, I'm serious. Go out with me?" he asked looking right into my eyes.

I took a deep breath, "Yes. I will go out with you."

Liam smiled widely and hugged me tight, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around.

"Ah, Liam out me down!" I squealed.

"Hold the phone!" Audrey cried.

I forgot she was there.

Liam let go of me and slipped an arm around my waist.

"You just can't ask out my best friend without consulting me. I need to know you. You know?" she asked.

I laughed, "Audge, we've stalked One Direction since we're like 18! You know all about him."

Audge nodded, "True. True. But! Will you treat her good Liam James Payne of One Direction?"

"Yes. I will." he said smiling down at me.

"He's not Liam Payne from 1D, he's just Liam Payne." I said.

~The End~

**That's it, tell me what you think. And well you know the drill…REVIEW!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


End file.
